The invention relates to a method for the acoustic signalling when a person falls or jumps into a swimming pool.
In a known method of this kind, the movement of the surface of the water in the swimming pool is monitored by a vibration-sensitive switching element accommodated in a float, said switching element triggering an acoustic alarm outside the swimming pool via a cable link (DE-OS 27 43 192). The disadvantage of this method is that a relatively strong wind or branches, stones or other articles accidentally falling into the swimming pool trigger a false alarm, because the switching element floating on the surface of the water detects all surface movements and hence triggers the alarm already.
The object of the invention therefore is to provide a method and apparatus for performing this method to guarantee reliable triggering of the alarm in the event of a drowning person falling into the swimming pool and to prevent any false alarm.